This invention relates to a livestock feed mixer.
Various types of livestock feed mixers are presently known in the art. One type of mixer, known as a vertical axis mixer, utilizes a mixer housing having an open upper end and having a rotatable tapered auger rotatably mounted about a vertical axis within the mixer housing. The rotation of the tapered auger causes the feed to be agitated and mixed within the mixer housing. Another type of mixer utilizes a mixer housing having one or more augers or rotors rotatably mounted about one or more horizontal axes within the mixer chamber. This type of mixer is referred to as a horizontal axis mixer.
Many of these horizontal and vertical axis mixers are mounted upon trailers which can be drawn behind a conventional agricultural tractor and which can be driven by the power take-off of the tractor. Other types of mixers are mounted on self-propelled vehicles and are driven by the internal combustion engine which also drives the vehicle.
One problem encountered with presently known mixers is the difficulty in driving the rotational members within the mixers in a variety of conditions which may place undue stress on the power take off of either the tractor or the vehicle. For example, as the mixer is being filled with ingredients, the torque required to rotate the rotatable member or members increases. Under such conditions, the engine of either the tractor or the vehicle must be maintained at a high RPM level in order to achieve sufficient torque to drive the rotatable member when the mixer is full. This requires a higher horsepower engine for either the tractor or the vehicle.
Another problem occurs when the vehicle or the tractor are initially placed into gear for over the ground transport. If the mixer is full at that time, a reduction in the torque from the power take-off is encountered, thereby resulting in inadequate mixing of the feed within the mixer, or in some cases the killing of the engine of the vehicle or tractor.
Another problem is encountered with present devices during the initial startup of the engine of the vehicle or tractor when the mixer is full. If the vehicle or tractor has sufficient horsepower to drive the rotatable member when the mixer is full, there is a substantial amount of stress placed upon the power take-off and the drive train from the power take-off to the mixer during initial startup. In some cases this can result in damage to the power take-off or shafts or other items in the drive train.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock feed mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock feed mixer which can be driven by a tractor or vehicle having lower horsepower capacity than in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock feed mixer which includes an automatic transmission which automatically compensates for increased load on the vehicle or tractor engine to reduce the gear ratio between the engine and the rotatable member being driven. This allows the feed mixer to be started while under full load with the power source at an idle speed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock feed mixer which can be driven by a variable fluid driven motor capable of compensating for increased load on the vehicle or tractor engine to reduce the rotational velocity of the driven mixer member while at the same time maintaining an approximately constant horsepower output to the rotating mixer member within the mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock feed mixer which reduces the stress on the vehicle or tractor engine and also on the drive train between the engine and the rotatable member within the mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock feed mixer which maintains approximately the same torque or horsepower delivered to the rotating mixing member in the mixer throughout various RPMs of the engine of the tractor or truck.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock feed mixer which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.